herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsuka Yuki
Ritsuka Yuki is the only female member of Rescue Fire as Fire-3. '''She's nicknamed "Miss Perfect", due to her superior skills in training. Korean name: 리카 (Rika) Early life During her childhood, Rituska lived with her father who was a part of UFDA's rescue team. She was barely able to make any friends. So she spent time mostly at the zoo, where her knowledge and love for animals grew. During a Super-Disaster, her father died at the site of it. Since then, Ritsuka left for Amercia and attended a university there, where she met Tsubasa Aoi, who later developed an interest in her. They also developed a small rivalry in grade and skills. After graduating, Ritsuka returned to Japan to join UFDA. Rescue Fire Ritsuka was chosen to be UFDA's new Extreme-Fire fighting rescue team, Rescue Fire. Instead of becoming Fire-1 as one would expect, Ritsuka became Fire-3, donning a green suit. Her teamates were Yuma Megumi (Fire-2) and Tatsuya Homura (Fire-1). She piloted a borrowed Rescue Force vehicle, Rescue Striker. Personality and Traits While Ritsuka seems tough and cold on the outside, she actually has a caring heart on the inside. When ever she has someting embarassing, she would get psyched. Whenever her weakness is shown, Ritsuka would try to cover it up by acting cool toward it and try to ignore. Dubbed "Miss Perfect" and "Miss Cool Beauty" by Yuma, on the surface, Ritsuka has a tough, stern and serious personality and works diligently in training to ensure that she can do her job properly. This has resulted in her getting top scores in combat, marksmanship and rescue drills. Her serious demeanor often gives the misconception by others (mostly by Tatsuya) of her having a completely cold personality, as she often makes comments on her teammates job performances and does not tolerate fools or mistakes that could endanger them or civilians. Deep down though, Ritsuka is a caring person, showing kindness towards children by comforting them in scary situations and being open and friendly towards them. Ritsuka also has a hidden love of animals, a trait she developed as a child by visiting the zoo and reading books about them, being very knowledgeable on the subject. She also tries to act cool or try to ignore people when she makes mistakes or shows herself to be more than she seems outside her usual demeanor. Like many "dere" Japanese archetype characters found in anime, Ritsuka is frightening when she is angered and will beat down her enemies if they are the cause of her anger. One example was when BananaEn used a banana peel to make her trip, thus humiliating her, she became enraged and started rapidly firing her Tri-Basher to try to destroy it. Her hostility towards Tatsuya stems from the fact she didn't understand why he was chosen to be the candidate for Fire-1, but she later learns to respect him and treats him as a friend and becomes more open with her teammates. Fire-3 '''Arsenal *Rescue Megaphone *Tri-Basher *Rescue Striker *Rescue Dashes|Rescue Dash-3 *Turbo Dragon Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Image Needed